Yami's Story
by Ronyo
Summary: Yami somehow ended up in Hueco Mundo when she was walking around outside her village, The Village Hidden In The Mist.  No couples yet, might add some later. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah I'm kinda new to writing stories and not so good at it DX but oh well :3

* * *

><p>Aizen was rambling on about something to the Espada, who weren't really listening to him, about something to do with taking over the Soul Society. "And so...are you even listening to me?" he asked, looking around the large table at the Espada, some of who were playing cards.<p>

"Not really," one of the Espada said. Aizen was about to say something when he was interrupted be a whirlwind type sound coming from the center of the room. Aizen, Gin, Tōsen, and the Espada, all looked up at the space in the center of the room. A swirling vortex of blueish wind was accumulating in the air above the table. A loud, female, scream could be heard coming from the vortex, getting louder as it came closer to the apparent exit. A thud and moan could be heard from a black, white and purple form as it hit the table, cracking it slightly. After a bit the form looked up, revealing bright red eyes and pale skin. The form shakily stood up, showing it to be a female, presumably the one they all heard screaming a few minutes ago. The female had long purple hair, bright red eyes, pale, but tan, skin, slightly large boobs, a thin figure, and was wearing a white long-sleeved turtleneck shirt, with a black collar, and part of the end of the sleeves and bottom of the shirt where black, as well as white pants, the ends also black, and black boots with white tips.

"W-where am I?" She asked, confused. Her voice was feminine, but with a slight rough edge to it. Looking around all the people at the table, some of whom looking slightly shocked, others not so much. The girl looked to the front of the table to a brown haired man, who she assumed to be the leader. Looking at him she asked "Um, do you know where I am?" as she tilted her head to the side a bit.

The man, looking at the girl, said "Yes, you are in Hueco Mundo. I am Sōsuke Aizen, and who, may I ask, are you?"

The girl stood up "I'm Yami Momochi, Ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist." She said, finally stating her name. Some of the people where talking under their breath, saying things like "That chick has to be crazy" and such things. "Hey I'm not that crazy!" She yelled, looking over to the person who said that. He was a tall person, very tall, with long black hair, part of which was covering the left side of his face as well as a large eye patch, the only part of his clothes that she could see where his shirt, which was weird looking with a spoon thing at the back of his head. "I dare you to say that to my face!" She yelled, walking up to him.

"Fine," he said, "you're crazy." As soon as he said that, his head was smashed down on the table, creating a small creator.

Yami giggled and stuck her tongue out at him as she looked down at him, "I told you not to." The man slowly lifted his face up from the table, glaring at her with a bit of blood coming out of his nose.

"You bitch," he growled, starting to stand up.

"U-um, s-sorry?" Yami said, looking a bit scared. The next thing everyone saw was her go flying from the table and smashing into the wall which broke, revealing the room next to it. Everyone was shocked as she moaned and started to stand up, clutching her head, which had blood going down the side of it and into her eye. "Ow, that hurts!" She yelled standing up as she glared across the room at the male, "You are so dead now you ass!" She yelled, reaching into a pack strapped to the back of her leg. Taking her hand back in front of her she reviled a black and red scroll.

"Oh what you gonna do with that, throw it at me?" The man said, staring at her like she was stupid.

"No, but you'll see in a minuet" Yami said as she open the scroll, showing markings written inside of it. She threw it up into the air, jumping up at amazing height with it, as she started to make hand seals with both her hands. There was a large poof of air and smoke as she finished, landing on the ground. Before anyone saw, she ran out of the smoke, heading towards the man, a large black scythe in her hands. She jumped at the man, swinging her scythe down on him from mid air. Her eyes widened when the scythe clashed with a sword the man had drawn. She jumped back, looking at the man and growled as she attacked him again. This went on for a few minutes, and as she was about to start a jutsu, the leader stood up and held his hand up, she stopped and looked at him for a second, finally remembering that there was other people her and she was vastly outnumbered. The black haired male also stopped, growling as he looked over at Aizen.

"That's enough, I don't think you need to fight anymore, you might get yourself killed."

That just angered Yami even more, "I was not, I was about to beat him!" She yelled, glaring at him.

"Tch, I'm not even at full power yet I was just going easy on you, you couldn't beat me even if you trained for a hundred years." That didn't help her much as she was just getting angrier. She sighed as she finally calmed down and sat on the ground, finally feeling her wounds from the fight.

"Whatever, I'm sleepy." Yami said as she lay down on the hard white floor. Aizen looked over at her and sighed as he saw she was falling asleep.

"Ulquiorra, would you please take our guest to a spare room?" Ulquiorra just nodded and walked over to the sleeping girl, picking her up and walking out of the large room, and into the hall.

* * *

><p>Please tell me what you think :3<p> 


	2. Authors Note

Why are you people still reading this? Its not even good! Seriously.

I don't plan on continuing this and I don't think that I ever will.

But I do plan on, some time in a far away future, making a new story...


End file.
